


Glad

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Luke discuss what they are Glad about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex

Standing in Craig's small, neat, kitchen Luke is currently up to his elbows in lemon scented bubbles and pondering on how much his life has changed in the last few weeks.

 

“I'm glad.” He is unaware that he has spoken aloud and continues to give the pasta pan a thorough seeing to.

 

“So am I.”  Craig's forearm brushes down Luke's biceps as he reaches around him towards the draining board.  “What are you glad about?”

 

“I'm glad I didn't run,” Luke says after a moment's hesitation (his arm is lonely now).  “Sorry, that's not right.  I'm glad you stopped me.”

 

“After you kissed me in my office you mean?” asks Craig, drying the last bowl and placing it on the side.

 

“Yes.  I don't know what would've happened if I'd managed to get away.  I'd probably still be running.”

 

“Emptied your bank account, assumed a new identity, and fled the country?” Craig smiles, one hand is carefully tracing its way up Luke's spine.  His fingers feather the side of Luke's neck briefly, his thumb caressing the nape.

 

 “Bloody funny Gilmore.” growls Luke softly, taking a swipe at it.

 

“Because you know I'd have found you, don't you?” Craig is nuzzling into Luke's shoulder, both hands resting loosely at the younger man's slender waist, enjoying the feel of Luke's muscles shifting beneath his fingers

 

“What are you glad about then?” Setting the pan to drain, Luke turns towards Craig's embrace, his brown eyes shining, and calmly dries his hands on the seat of Craig's trousers.

 

“I'm glad you came to Sun Hill,” says Craig as he loops the damp tea towel behind Luke's neck, pulling him forward, to kiss him lightly on the tip of his nose.  “I'm glad you kissed me,” Craig continues as his teeth gently graze Luke's lower lip and his hands seek the sensitive areas beneath Luke's shirt.  “I'm glad you turned up at 'The Gloucester'.”  Craig smiles broadly when he finds those most responsive. 

 

Luke's eyes are wide.

 

“Please!” His body can't help but respond. “Don't.” Craig's fingers are stroking him delicately, “Ahh, Craig!”  Too delicately, Luke’s body is convulsing now, his eyes closed, his mouth compressed.

 

“But most of all, right now,” Craig laughs, “I'm glad I know you're ticklish.” 


End file.
